


A Few Drunk Words

by matzo19



Category: 2pHetalia, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matzo19/pseuds/matzo19
Summary: Maxim had promised he wouldn’t get trashed, yet here he was, leaning against Will in order to stay upright as Will walked his drunk friend from the car up to his house.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtsyFartsyBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/gifts).



Maxim had promised he wouldn’t get trashed, yet here he was, leaning against Will in order to stay upright as Will walked his drunk friend from the car up to his house. He hadn’t planned to get so drunk at the beginning of the night, but he had had a good day and hockey was on at the bar and suddenly there were shots involved and before he knew it, Will was guiding him out to his truck to take him home. When they entered, Maxim immediately made his way to the couch, flopping down onto it tiredly as he mumbled incoherently in Yiddish, his native tongue.

William just shook his head, patting Maxim’s back. “I’ll be right back, Maxim,” he said, leaning over to press a friendly kiss on the top of Maxim’s head before heading to the bedroom. He quickly changed into his own pajamas and took care of his nightly routine, every minute or so popping back into the living room to check on Maxim. Luckily, even when Maxim was so wasted, he wasn’t very much of a handful. He was cooing drunkenly to Duchess, who had perched herself on his belly. Once Will had gotten himself ready for bed, he returned to the living room to fetch Maxim, who just giggled things at him in Yiddish.

“Come on, Maxim, let’s get you ready for bed.” Will gently shooed Duchess off of Maxim’s belly before helping him up and leading him back to the bedroom. “Get undressed. Not all the way, I mean- Just for your pajamas,” he continued. Maxim obliged, although he had some trouble getting his sweater off over his head. Will, the caretaker he was, helped him. “Okay, come lay down, it’s time to sleep,” he said as he crawled onto the bed, patting the spot beside him for Maxim to join him.

Maxim crawled into bed next to Will, readily cuddling up to him. His world felt like it was spinning, so he wrapped his arms securely around Will to ground himself. He buried his face into Will’s chest, sighing happily as Will began to rub his back. After a few moments, he pulled back and looked up at Will. It took much more effort than normal to hold his eye contact with Will, because it seemed like his eyes were moving around, even though Maxim knew they weren’t.

“Yes, Maxim?” Will chuckled softly, stroking Maxim’s hair as the younger man looked up at him expectantly. Will frowned slightly when Maxim said something to him in Yiddish. It sounded important, but he didn’t understand a single word of Yiddish, and Maxim wasn’t usually this direct. Maxim repeated his phrase again, and Will simply shook his head. “Goodnight, Maxim,” he said, hoping that maybe Maxim was just trying to wish him a good night. He closed his eyes, sitting in silence before he heard a soft noise come from Maxim, who had buried his face back into his chest again. Was that a sob? He pulled back, reaching over to turn the bedside lamp on so that he could see Maxim’s face more clearly.

“Maxim? Maxim, what’s wrong?” He sat up, frowning at Maxim when he saw the other’s face already streaming with tears. “What is it?” He wiped tears from Maxims cheek, giving Maxim a pitiful look when he responded in Yiddish again. If only he could understand! “Maxim, my friend,” he started as he leaned down to cuddle Maxim close again, pressing a series of soft kisses to his forehead. “You know I do not speak Yiddish. I need you to tell me what’s wrong in English, please.” Maxim’s response was a surprise to Will, though.

After a short sobbing spell, Maxim managed to choke out what he wanted to say in English. “Why don’t you love me?” he slurred. “It tell you I love you and you-- you just shake your head and tell me goodnight!”

Maxim’s speech was just coherent enough for Will to understand, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. “Maxim, Maxim, my friend,” he cooed, rubbing his back. “I told you, I do not understand Yiddish. How do you expect me to respond accordingly if I cannot understand what you are saying,” he said calmly, doing his best to stop Maxim’s crying. “Will you tell me that you love me again in English?”

Maxim pouted up at Will. The fact that his friend couldn’t understand him when he spoke Yiddish still couldn’t connect in his inebriated mind, but he did what Will said anyways. “I love you so much, Velvela.” He huffed and looked away, still wiping tears from his eyes. He figured Will was only making him repeat himself so that he could tease him about it later.

Instead, Will placed another gentle kiss to Maxim’s head, smiling sweetly at him. “I love you too, Nibaa. Very much.” Maxim looked up at Will, his face flushed. “I will save your kiss for the morning when you are no longer so intoxicated.”

There wasn’t much speaking after that. Maxim buried his face back into Will’s chest and slowly but surely, the tears stopped. He fell asleep with Will still rubbing his back, lulling him to sleep. And then Will was left in silence, his heart racing at the revelation that they had both been hiding these feelings from each other for so long. Now they were out in the open, and even better, they were mutual. A feeling of relief washed over Will as he slowly fell asleep as well, the burden of keeping these emotions secret from Maxim leaving him finally.

 

* * *

 

Maxim woke up as the morning sun broke through the windows, nearly blinding him. He groaned and rolled over, immediately feeling his stomach turning. Will was already out of bed, and Maxim could smell breakfast being cooked. He got up, making his way to the bathroom to puke his guts out. He thoroughly brushed his teeth and tongue, flossed, and rinsed with mouthwash twice, just to be sure.

“Are you alright, Nibaa?” Will greeted quietly as Maxim entered the kitchen. Will had already drawn the curtains and turned off as many lights as he could (leaving just enough to cook by) as not to agitate Maxim’s hangover. “Will you come here for a moment?” When Maxim joined him by the stove, he put down his spatula, grabbing Maxim’s hands instead. “May I kiss you?”

“Of course you can,” Maxim chuckled softly, even though it made his head hurt a little more. He was expecting a kiss on the forehead or the cheek, where Will usually kissed him. Instead, he received a kiss right on his lips. Oh, thank goodness he had used mouthwash twice. He wrapped his arms around Will’s shoulders, melting against the larger man. Suddenly, all the memories of the previous night had come back to him. Well, the important ones anyways. The ones where he managed to confess his feelings in English, and Will said he felt the same way. He only pulled away from the kiss once Will let go of him. However Maxim still stayed close to him, hugging him tightly as he rested his head against the taller man’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I yelled at you last night,” he chuckled softly. “I always forget that no one really speaks Yiddish anymore.”

“It’s alright.” William giggled softly, resting his cheek against the top of Maxim’s head. “I’m sure I may have mumbled a half asleep ‘I love you’ or two in Ojibwe before. Ready for breakfast?”

“So ready.” Maxim grinned, placed a kiss on Will’s cheek, and finally let go of him so that he could help set their table for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Duchess sheds another tear from her cat tree in the corner of the room.
> 
> \--
> 
> another fic of these boys because. theyre such good boys theyre so cute i love them and we were just wondering what would happen if maxim confessed instead of will. we decided it would probably only happen if hes drunk.


End file.
